Morir de amor
by LexSnape
Summary: Draco solo quiere que Viktor sepa cuánto lo ama.


_**Summary:**_ _Draco solo quiere que Viktor sepa cuánto lo ama._

* _Suspiro* Esto lo escribí por mayo... y ha estado esperando por salir a la luz en algún momento, tristemente me ha dado paja corregir todos, pero al menos tengo la pitad corregidos gracias a una web. "Nadha Series" es un tributo o algo así que hice a Kudai con sus canciones en diferentes ships, las ire subiendo conforme vaya viendo, porque igual tengo los Drabbles de la lista de besos... espero que les guste._

 _Las historias están basadas en el disco de Nadha y son más que nada una reinterpretación mía, así que no son en lo absoluto textuales o parecidas o quizá si, solo soy yo inspira dlme en una canción._

 _ **Advertencias** : la situación planteada en esta historia no es ejemplo de una relación sana, **cutting**. Si vives alguna situación de este tipo, te recomiendo buscar ayuda profesional._

* * *

 _ **Morir de amor.**_

Draco se encoge en un rincón del sofá, cuando su madre apaga la televisión de forma apresurada y lo mira con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos grises. Él ni siquiera es capaz de quitar la mirada de la pantalla en negro, el dolor es demasiado, una puñalada directo a su corazón, un escupitajo en la cara le dolería menos, y aún así una voz le susurra un suave y tímido "pero él dijo que te ama".

—¿Dragón? —lo llama Narcissa, acercándose a él, pero cuando la delicada y cuidada mano de su madre esta cerca de su cabello teñido de color azul eléctrico, Draco se pone de pie de un salto y le sonríe lo mejor que puede tirando de las mangas de la enorme sudadera de la selección de fútbol de Inglaterra.

Es la sudadera que le robó a Viktor la última noche antes de que el chico se fuera a jugar de nuevo.

—Es mentira, yo hablé con él ayer —su voz es convincente, pero su mirada raya casi en lo maniaco, y a pesar de que Narcissa lo ve, se detiene.

Draco no la necesita a ella, y mientras lo ve sacar su celular en su carrera a la habitación, le reza a todos esos dioses, que dice su marido no existen, porque Viktor le conteste a su hijo, aún si la diferencia horaria es demasiada o este haciendo cualquier cosa, incluso si está engañándolo de nuevo en ese momento.

Al llegar a su habitación se tira a la cama, tecleando en la pantalla lo más rápido que sus dedos se lo permiten, envía uno, dos, siete... espera unos segundos y se lanza a enviar una nueva tanda de mensajes, hasta que en la parte superior el búlgaro aparece conectado. Una sonrisa crece en sus labios y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando la confirmación de lectura le llega, Viktor está con él, pero después de solo un momento se desconecta de nuevo y Draco siente que se ahoga.

No le ha respondido, así que envía de nuevo, y de nuevo.

 _No. No. No. No. NO._

Draco no lo llama nunca, está seguro de que si su padre ve en el recibo que ha seguido en contacto con Viktor seguramente lo encierre en algún internado en las montañas de Escocia, pero esta vez no puede dejarlo así, no importa... Su madre se encargará de ello... De alguna forma, como siempre lo hace, lo va a proteger, va a proteger su amor, ella estará de su lado de su parte, porque sabe cuanto se aman, ha visto todas las cicatrices que se ha hecho por Viktor...

El teléfono suena un par de veces, hasta que descuelgan. Está eufórico.

—¿Si? —Draco no sabe cómo, pero su móvil se ha estrellado con el espejo de su tocador, y su madre está golpeando la puerta mientras grita su nombre.

 _Esa perra maldita le ha robado el celular a Viktor._

Draco siente como sus antebrazos empiezan a picar, y antes de darse cuenta ya está tomando uno de los cristales rotos del espejo, hundiéndolo en su piel, viendo la sangre correr. Cuando Viktor vuelva puede mostrarle cuanto lo ha echado de menos.

* * *

 _Una historia dolorosa... quizá hasta no les guste demasiado, pero quería hacer algo así... Me repito, cualquier situación similar que vivas, busca ayuda profesional, el amor no debe doler, y el cutting no es un juego.  
Los amo a todos los que me leen, muchas gracias por hacerlo.  
Besos~_


End file.
